


Honey Tea

by PixelyPeach



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, rivetra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelyPeach/pseuds/PixelyPeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes to visit Petra's father for a talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Tea

Captain Levi stepped up to the door hesitantly, holding his fist up to knock.  
It was exactly what he would have pictured: warm oak, with a little bell hanging on the front. He had never visited Petra’s home before, and yet he could envision her opening the door as if she were there at that moment.  
Lost in thought, he barely noticed when the door creaked open slowly and a tired older man stared at him in surprise.   
“Captain! I wasn’t expecting you here…” the man hastily did a salute, looking a bit embarrassed. “I wasn’t expecting company, but please, come in…”  
Levi stepped inside after the man, peering around. Sunlight slanted through the windows, glancing off of two rocking chairs next to each other in front of a fireplace. The man led him to a modest wooden table before turning away to busy himself at the counter.  
“Please, sit…you must be exhausted”  
Levi sat down and nodded his thanks, before clearing his throat.  
“Your daughter….I am so sorry. She was very brave…” He clenched his fists on his lap, afraid to look at her father.  
Her father stopped for a second, before clearing his throat and turning around to face him.   
“Ah yes….”  
He handed Levi a delicate china cup, embroidered on the side with tiny pink flowers. Levi glanced into the cup, smelling sweet honey tea…

“C-captain…?”  
He looked up irritably through his eyelashes. Today had been long enough. The expedition along the walls had failed, again. He had already lost several members and today several more comrades. A few had gone missing, though he had expected that much. In two days they would be doing the same thing, and these new recruits would be facing the same danger….  
“What could you possibly want? Isn’t it obvious I have more important things to deal with here?” he asked coolly, regarding the woman standing in front of him.  
She was slight, hardly fit to be fighting titans. And her eyes still held signs of fear, of discovering how bad things out there really were. And loss. She had obviously wept today, though now her eyes seemed dry.  
The woman looked about to walk away but suddenly straightened, looking at him carefully before walking up to his desk. She placed a cup on his desk, holding the other cup carefully. “Tea”  
“…Tea?” He glared at her, hiding his confusion.  
“Yes. Tea.” She smiled nervously. “Please, just try it”.  
He stared down at the cup blankly, then back up at her before taking a sip. Instantly his shoulders relaxed, and he closed his eyes, savoring the taste.   
“….what kind of tea is this?”  
“Earl Grey sir, with a spoonful of honey. Very simple…” she suddenly looked nervous. “Is it alright…?” She stood up straighter, turning red. “I’m sorry captain, I shouldn’t have bothered you…”  
“No…it’s alright”. He took another sip, not able to hide the slightest of smiles.  
“What is your name…?”  
She blinked, looking at him before smiling brightly.   
“My name is…

“Petra. My dear girl”.  
Clinkclinkclink  
Levi looked down and realized his hands were shaking. He hastily put down the cup on the table, a little more forcefully than he would have liked.  
Her father looked at him and smiled weakly.   
“She admired you so much…but I already told you this, heh. You two would have been perfect together.”  
The man’s eyes had begun to fill with tears. Levi hastily stood up.   
“Thank you for your time sir. I’m sorry to leave hastily….but I have to plan for our next expedition. Once again…” He turned away, hiding his face.  
“Your daughter was incredible”.


End file.
